Strange Love
by Twisted Miller
Summary: OKay so this is not a typical QuilJr Bella story I really suck at the summary thing I dont want to give anything away so please just read and review
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my attempt at a Bella/Quil story I don't really know how I want it to go yet but I have an Idea about what I want to happen I will worn you this is NOT for TEAM EDWARD I have a very strong opinion about him and I for one cant stand him, he is an ASS and Controlling and really not that good looking. Rough and Rugged is how I roll lol well Here we go.

Okay my Quil is not as baby faced as on the movie he looks a little older, and so not a pervert I live with one and don't really want one in my little La Push bubble!

Bella POV

Well it is official I hate Edward Cullen and that Bitch Rosalie! I just don't know how they didn't hear me and Emmett coming up the stairs. I had moved into the Cullen Mansion about two weeks ago. Charlie had died in the lie on duty and I just couldn't bring myself to stay there anymore. It hurt too much. I was in La Push a lot so I still got to see Jake and the guys they were waiting on Quil to have his first phase last week and it could be any day. Sam said so I was to stay away from La Push till Jake gave me the all clear and Quil had his shit straight.

Here is how today went so that you know what I am talking about cause I am kinda lost.

_Flashback_

_I woke up im mine and Edward's room and got up and took a shower when I walked out there were clothes laid out on the bed so I put them on and headed down the stairs. I didn't even bother with my hair since I was wearing a bikini and shorts and a tank and flip flops. I had my hair pulled up in a messy bun on the top of my head. As I reached the kitchen Emmett was sitting at the island bar staring at my breakfast. _

"_Em if you want a bite I don't mind you don't have to stare." _

"_Sorry Bella Boo it just looks so gross." _

"_It is really good. One of my favorites. So where is everybody at today?"_

"_They all went hunting Edward and Rose said since it is my birthday today, well the day I woke up from my change that I could do anything that I want to today so I decided I want to spend the day at the indoor water park with _

_My favorite little sister." _

"_I don't see Alice around she is going to be upset that you didn't let her know she was going to have plans with you today."_

"_Harhar Bells you know that I love you most! So eat up so we can go. We have a long ride to Seattle."_

"_Well I will just take it with me and we can head out do you have everything that we need?"_

"_Yeah I made sure that we had towels and that my first aid kit has twice what it is normally s'possed to have I like to call it my Bella Kit. Everything you need to keep a klutz alive!"_

"_Yeah whatever Emmett, just because I fell down the stairs and then fell getting into my truck in a matter of minutes doesn't mean anything." _

"_yeah it does means your vampire brother needs to pack a jeep fell of Band-Aids"_

_I had put my food in a takeaway bowl and was walking out to the jeep with Emmett. I had a feeling that today was going to be fun. I can honestly say that Emmett is my favorite Cullen. He doesn't push me to do things that I really don't want to and he lets me do my own thing and be my self. We did in fact have a good time at the water park we rode everything at least three times and spent the whole day with out a care in the world. We stopped in Port A to get me something to eat. Apparently it was just to funny watching me eat tacos. Because Emmett laughed at me the whole time that I was eating them. He even tried the hot sauce. Now that in it self was funny he ate like ten packets and then gagged the rest of the way home. I told him to pull over before we were with in hearing range of the house so that he could empty the contents of his stomach with out the whole family knowing about it. I really didn't want him to have to be made fun of. Soon we were pulling into the house and he was cracking joke after joke and making me laugh that he didn't hear what was happening upstairs in my room. But we got an eye full when we walked into the room. Neither of us said a word and Edward and Rose didn't hear us come in they were WAY TOO into what they were doing and let me tell you that is something that they should have been doing in the first place I just took Emmett's hand and walked him to his room and sat him on his bed._

"_Emmett get your close whatever you want to take with you and let's go. We don't need this right now and I don't want to have this ruin your day. Lets just go." I whispered in his ear where only he could hear not that they were even aware that we were here. He stood silently and went into the closet and grabbed all his jerseys and his jeans and some shirts that Alice had most defiantly not paid for. And he had them in a bag. I knew where we were going I had it all worked out._

_Emmett took my hand and slipped Edward's ring off my finger and placed it on the nightstand with his wedding ring and we left. _

"_Where to?" he asked once we were on the road. _

"_The treaty line!" I was already texting Jake. I knew that he would let me and Emmett stay at the old cabin if Quil wasn't using it. Jake had met Em a load of times and he liked him. They got on so well it was crazy. _

_Jake was waiting on us at the line._

_(AN This is where the flashback ends, just wanted to make it clear I tend to be a little confusing.)_

"Bells what is going on?" Jake asked as we got out of the Jeep.

"Jake we need some where to stay. We caught Dickward and Rosabitch Getting dirty in my bed. Can we use the cabin for a few days till we figure something else out. It is far enough away from the line that they wont hear us and HE wont hear Emmett thoughts." I asked as I hugged him.

"Yeah that is fine they will most likely ask the pack about where you are I will put down a command so they cant think about if they have seen you and where. That way if we do see them we are in the clear. Quil will be out later tonight so if you don't mind seeing him we can go now." Jake said as he let me go. I knew that I could count on Jake.

We all got in the jeep and drove it a ways down the road and then parked it.

"Let me phase and get Le-Le over here and that will mask your sent so if they do make a big deal over it they will not think to follow our trail." Jake said as he got out of the Jeep. Emmett climbed over the console and started to wiggle back in forth on the seat that Jake had just vacated.

"Em what in the world are you doing?" I asked I was confused.

He whipped around to answer me. "I am trying to mask his sent so that if for some reason they do find the jeep they will not smell him."

Well that did make sense. "Em get back in your seat and hold your breathe till I tell you to out if you need to say something write it down." I pulled out the little pad I use for my grocery list and a pen and gave it to Emmett.

"What are you going to do Bells?" he asked.

"Just turn around and hold your breath." to be honest I didn't know what I was doing, or why I asked him to turn around. I took my pocket knife that Charlie gave me out of my purse. Jake knocked on the door and I jumped out of my skin.

"Let's go. Emmett you are going to have to let Le-Le carry you in wolf form that is the only way to mask your sent. I will carry Bells." Jake said as he stepped way from the door. So that I could get out. Before my feet ever hit the ground all I hear is "Your Beautiful!" I turn my head to see my brother staring at Leah with that goofy grin of his and Leah is just staring.

"Jake send them a head I need to do something." I told him if he would it would make my plan a lot easier on Emmett.

"Okay you two go Emmet get whatever you want to take with you." Emmett grabbed his bag and climbed on to Leah's back and they took off.

"Okay Bells what's up?" Jake asked when I am guessing they couldn't hear us anymore.

"I am going to prick my finger and make it look like I got a paper cut the smell of my blood will mask your scent in the jeep it will make it look like all you did was maybe sit here to look at the insurance papers. So here run your hands along the dash and stuff to make it look like that is what you did the insurance card is on the driver visor. Do that after I prick my finger. Okay?" I explained hoping he understood what was going on.

"Sure do what you got to do I got this. Just don't move from where you are at. That way you don't have your scent outside the jeep." and he leaned over me and did as he was asked. Then I pricked my finger and put a drop on the console then on the carpet in front of my seat, then on the first aid kit. I got a Band-Aid and put it on my finger. Jake phased and then got as close to the Jeep as he could and I climbed on and he shut the door with his back leg. I grabbed the fur on his scruff and he bolted toward the cabin. I must have dozed off cause the next thing that I know Quil is pulling me off of Jacob's back.

"Hey Quilly how are you feeling my dearest stalker." he just laughed and looked down at me. When I looked into his eyes and everything melted away. He just chuckled at my nick name for him. It was a joke between the two of us. When Jake first got sick Quil would follow me around hoping that he would catch me with Jake. And I told him that I didn't like being stalked by a stranger. He just told me that He could be my dearest instead, and I said I would meet him half way, he could be my dearest stalker instead. Don't get me wrong me and Quil knew each other before when me and Jake would hang out before Jake's change. It was just a me and Quil thing I was the only one he was allowed to stalk and only I was allowed to call him Quilly.

"Well Belly I feel a ton better now that I don't have to stop stalking was a long week, since I didn't get in any stalker time." I just laughed. He put me down in the living room.

"Well I was going to head home but if you are going to be staying here I guess I will got to the store and stock up on food for you. Then maybe we can catch up on all the "Stalker Time" that we missed sound good?"

"Yeah and why don't you go get some movies you know my very very very favorite ones to watch at your house." I knew he knew what I was talking about. We had watched those three movies a million times.

"Okay Belly anything for you the object of my obsession." he answered followed by his evil scientist laugh, it got me every time. With that he was out the door and I saw him phase from where I was standing. And let me tell you his wolf is BEAUTIFUL!

"Well do you think that I could go after a deer or two I spent all day with Bells and I really need to hunt after all that hot sauce." I heard Em ask Jacob.

"Sure man I will go with you and follow behind and mask the scent the best that I can. Sound good?" He asked.

"Yup" was all he said and then went through the door.

"Le-Le can you stay with me till they get back I don't want to be alone." I asked looking at the floor.

"Of course I could use some Belly Boo time. If Jake don't mind." she answered as she put her arm over my shoulder. Me and Leah had gotten close since her mom Sue was dating Charlie. He knew about the wolves, Seth hadn't realized that Charlie was at the kitchen window and Seth just trotted right into their back yard and phased. Needless to say Charlie fainted and when he came to he said and I quote "I don't want to know how you are a wolf just who is and what do you all look like so you don't get shot. Other than that I don't want to know." and of course we showed him who looked like what. It was strange that Quil changed after the Clearwater's did. But he had been gone all summer so maybe that slowed it down that is what Jake and the others thought. I really didn't care I just wish he would hurry up and get back. I wanted to catch up on my "Stalker Time" spending time with Quill was different then spending time with anyone else. He was funny like Emmett but listened to me like Jake and he was a better cuddlier than Edward. I missed Quil so much. He and Emmett were often my favorite parts of my day. I really missed my Quil….MY QUIL! What the hell? I know I missed the stalker but MYQUIL where the hell did that cme from.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Leah's voice broke me out of my pondering.

"Sorry Le I zoned out" some how I had made it to the couch.

"I was saying I think that I imprinted today." she was blushing so hard I don't get it.

"Okay isn't that I good thing? Who do you think that it is? Do I know him?" I was now interested in this she had told me what imprinting was and what happened with Sam and Emily. So I knew she was excited but why was she blushing.

"Um please don't be mad at me B I promise that I can't help it." she said as she stared holes into the floor.

"Dear god did you imprint on me! Leah I know that isn't true so spill the beans I wont be mad!" _IT BEST NOT BE QUIL!_ What the hell!

"It is…Emmett!" she shouted and then put her hand over her mouth. It was funny really.

"What about me?" oh shit oh shit oh shit! Dear god please don't let him have heard that.

"Um nothing she just heard you coming and was letting me know it was you." I tried to cover for her.

"Sure Bella Boo whatever you say." he said as he went and sat on the couch.

"SHIT!" I screamed. The damn cabin phone was ringing. I forgot that it had one.

Leah got up and answered it. "Yeah Quil it is just Emmett he went hunting I guess that Jake broke off there and finished patrol. Sure see you then." she hung up.

"Stalker picked up vamp scent all of a sudden and he was making sure that it was Emmett before he came in here trying to kill stuff. He will be here in a minute."

And sure enough a minute later Quil walks in the front door. I don't know why but I wanted to run up and hug him and I did.

"Dang Bells did you miss me?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"I guess I did."

"Well I got you something for you. I know that you will love it."

"Really what did you get me Quilly?" I asked bouncing in his arms that he had wrapped around me. I felt like this is where I belong. My Quilly…. Crap there it is again.

He let me go and pulled a golden container out of the grocery bag. Sat the container down and then pulled out a bottle.

"I got you your favorite movie snack. Butter Pecan ice cream and caramel syrup and I even got you the Oreos." he told me as he pulled them out of another bag. I squealed so loud that everybody was rubbing their ears.

"I love you Quilly."

"Do you now. I will buy you ice cream more often if this is what I get. Ready to watch a movie?" he asked as he went to get some bowls down.

"Yeah Le-Le you want a Bella Surprise?" I asked as I turned around to look at her. She was not where I had left her she had moved to the other couch with Emmett.

"You know it!" she said. So Quil got one bigger bowl and a smaller one down. I knew what he was doing he did it all the time he was putting our together that way I didn't feel bad when I didn't eat all of mine, he just ate what was left for the both of us. I love that about him he is so sweet. Wait what I don't love Quil like that…do I? I got the movies out of Quil's over night bag.

"Bella's I grabbed the shorts that you left at my house a few weeks ago, but I couldn't find your hoodie, Gramps thinks it is in the wash so I just got you one of mine I can't wear it anymore." He told me as he was pulling tops of containers.

"Thanks Quilly. I am going to shower really quick then ill be out and we can get started." I said as I got the clothes out of the bag. As I made my way to the shower I couldn't help but think about the way Quil always knew how to take care of me. I mean he noticed that I didn't have clothes and he brought me some and he knew that I was going to want my favorite snack if I was upset enough to come hide at the cabin. He had been this way since we first started to hang out. It was like he could read my mind or something. I hurried my shower along since everyone was waiting on me. I was out of the shower in no time. I was so excited to spend time with Quil I had missed him so much. I was always more myself with Quil than anyone else. I made my way to the living room and what I saw there was not what I thought I was going to see. Quil had changed into some pajama pants and was sitting on the couch and Leah was snuggled up to Emmett. And what was shocking was that he was just fine with it. He had his arm on the back of the couch and on the arm of it.

"What are you staring at Bells?" Emmett asked me.

"You two look…..comfy." I said, Leah giggled I gave her a questioning look.

"I couldn't get comfy to eat and see the TV so Emmett offered to be my pillow." Emmett was just grinning and shaking his head up and down. I knew those to were going to be close fast. I sat on the couch next to Quil and took my spoon from him he turned on the first movie as I dug in to the ice cream. I was sitting so close to him the heat was so inviting. About half way through the movie I was done with the ice cream and Quil put the bowl on the floor and I laid my head in his lap on a throw pillow. Quil soon started playing with my hair like always. It just felt right. Soon all the guys were coming in. Emmett and Leah got up and sat on the floor in front of my feet so that Emily and Sam could sit on the couch. When Emily walked in and saw Leah and Emmett all cozy with smiled and looked at me and mouth "Did she imprint?" I just shook my head yes. Paul took the seat at my feet and put them in his lap. Something changed with Paul, yesterday he was having a fit over the phone when I called Jake. He didn't really like that I ran with vamps.

The first movie soon ended and Jake got up and put in the second movie and I got up and stretched as he was doing that.

"Guys there is stuff for Bella Surprise in the kitchen." They all got up and went into the kitchen "Emily you want just Oreos right?" I asked.

"Yeah Bells thanks I would get it but it is a pain trying to get up." she answered me. She was due anytime next week with the baby. I walked into the kitchen and shoved past the boys they went to grab the last of the Oreos.

"I don't think so Momma Wolf wants Oreos everybody give up at least two." they all took the cookies out of their bowls and put them in the bowl I was holding. They all loved Emily and never complained when it came to her. I went and poured her a glass of milk and got me and Quil some sweet tea and went back to the living room. Jake and Paul now occupied the seats on the couch with Quil.

"And where do you expect me to sit?" I was just a little upset that I couldn't sit next to Quil.

"Where ever you can find room Bells" Jake said smirking I just wanted to hit him. So I sat the tea on the end table and grabbed Quil's wrist and smacked Jake in the back of the head with his hand.

"What was that for Bella?" Jake said as he rubbed his head,

"For being a smart ass that's what!" I yelled at him. Quil just took hold of my shorts and pulled me to him.

"There is a perfectly good lap right here going to waste why don't you make use of it."

I didn't know why I felt that way but I was not going to fight it I had missed Quil so much that I didn't even realize it.

"I missed you too Belly."

How the hell!

(AN okay here you go I hope you enjoy this I need ideas. So let me know what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I just want to apologize for the mix up that happened yesterday I was posting in a hurry and added the wrong chapter to the wrong story so for a reward I am going to try to bust out new chapter today to make it up to you. So please for the sake of my sanity review. I will need ideas about what could happen so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW3 Twisted

Quil's POV

(before Bella and Emmett showed up.)

So here I am at this cabin I had been here a week and to be honest I couldn't wait to go and check on Bella. I have had this feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. I don't know how to explain it but I just felt like I needed to see her. Jake said that she was okay and that when he call the Cullen's this morning that Edward said that she was spending the day with Emmett. Bella had told me all about him, she was so happy that she had the older brother that she always wanted and he adored her. Even threatened his own brother that if he hurt Bella like he did last time again that he would set fire to him personally. I spent a lot of time with Bella when Jake had "Mono" we called it stalker time it was some of the best times that we had. I wasn't happy when she up and left to Italy and she never told me why but now that I know about the vamps I am sure that she will tell me.

"Quil man are you here." I look up to see Jake standing in front of me waving his hand in my face.

"Yeah man sorry I zoned out I guess. Have you talked to Bells yet?" I asked it was getting later in the afternoon and the feeling I had in my gut was just getting worse.

"Not yet Edward said that they would be back late that Emmett was going to spend his birthday with Bella and that he would get her to call." I was about to tell him that I had this gut feeling that something was wrong when his phone went off signaling that he had a text message. He read it then went for the door. "Quil stay here I will howl if I need you Leah is on patrol. I will be right back but I need you to stay here." I knew that something was wrong with Bella but I knew that I needed to stay here.

Twenty minutes later I could here someone coming to the cabin I just didn't know who I went to the porch and soon saw Emmett Cullen followed by Leah.

"Emmett what happened where is Bells? Is she okay?" I was panicking and Leah noticed it. She just shook her head and laughed. They went inside and I stayed on the porch and a few minutes hadn't even passed when I caught the scent of Bella and Jake. Soon Jake was walking out of the trees with Bella asleep on his back as he came up to the small porch I walked down the steps and he nudged me and then nuzzled Bella's arm. I took her purse from Jakes mouth and then I reached up and peeled a sleeping Bella from Jake's back. She looked up at me once I had her cradled in my arms bridal style.

"Hey Quilly how are you feeling my dearest stalker." I just laughed at her. I looked down at her and that is when it happened. The world stopped spinning and everything was gone but this beautiful girl in my arms. I knew that I loved her before the change. I had always felt something for her since that day in Jake's garage. When Jake made a joke about me taking my cousin to prom. I fell in love the second I heard her laugh. I chuckled at her again as she leaned into me even more.

"Well Belly I feel a ton better now that I don't have to stop stalking you. It was a long week, since I didn't get in any stalker time." and it was the truth I didn't have to stop being around her since I imprinted on her. And it was a long week with out her. The day I changed I was supposed to hang out with her. I begged Jake to let me call her and he said that he would for me. And he did. I couldn't stop thinking about her all week. She was the reason that I tried to control my self so hard. Jake knew what it did to Bella when he changed and he knew that we were really good friends he didn't want her to worry more than she had too. I knew that we were out of food here and that she was upset I could see it in her eyes and I could feel it. So I knew what I was going to do. I sat her down in the living room.

"Well I was going to head home but if you are going to be staying here I guess I will got to the store and stock up on food for you. Then maybe we can catch up on all the "Stalker Time" that we missed sound good?"

I was hoping that she missed me as much as I missed her. I knew that it would break me if she said no.

"Yeah and why don't you go get some movies you know my very very very favorite ones to watch at your house." she just gave me those puppy dog eyes. I knew I was going to say yes before she pulled that face.

"Okay Belly anything for you the object of my obsession." I followed that with the evil laugh. It work every time and she smiled. Just what I wanted her to do. I was out the door and phased. I was headed back to my house I knew that she had clothes over there and I needed some too. That would be stop number one. I knew that if she was upset enough to bring Emmett to the cabin that something was bad and she would want her ice cream that was how Bella coped. So I was going to get all that after I went to the house. I was soon in the woods be my house. I phased back human and made my way into the house.

"How was your week Quil?" Gramps asked me as I walked in the house. I know that he had been worried about how I had been.

"Umm it was okay but tonight is been the best so far." I couldn't help but beam at the thought of Bella.

"And how is our dear sweet Belly doing?" how on gods green earth did he know that I was thinking about Bells! This is just crazy!

"Umm okay I guess I know that something happened today to cause her and her vamp brother to hide in the cabin." I said as I walked back out of my room he had been following me around the house. I had been packing my overnight bag, "Gramps I found B's shorts have seen her hoodie?"

"Yeah I just put in the wash why don't you take one of your football hoodies you cant where them anymore." that was a good idea it had my name and number on it. I could imagine her it those little shorts and my hoodie. I grabbed a pillow and another blanket and shoved them in the bottom of the bag. I made my way to the living room to get our movies so that I could go to the store. I didn't even make it down the hall before Gramps had the movies in my hand.

"I know our girl will want to watch these. Tell her that I expect her here this weekend with that lasagna she loves to make me I feel like I am starving around here." I just laughed and took the movies from him. He walked with me to the back door.

"So were you going to tell me you imprinted or not?" that was gramps for you.

"I was going to talk to Belly about it first. So can you not go and tell the world yet." I asked him knowing that he would he knew that Bella like to keep things as private as possible in the pack. He just handed me some money and I went to the store.

GOING TO THE CABIN

As I went the cabin I had all my stuff in my mouth and I picked up Vamp scent headed toward the cabin. I dropped my stuff and phased back human and dug out my cell phone and dialed the cabin phone.

When someone answered the phone "I smell vamp are you guys okay?"

"Yeah Quil it is just Emmett he went hunting I guess that Jake broke off there and finished patrol."

"Okay Le-Le I will be the soon."

"Sure see you then."

I hung up the phone then got everything situated so that I could pick it up when I phased. I headed back to the cabin I needed to be with Bella.

I was at the cabin in minutes. I was feeling anxious about Bells. As soon as I walked in the door Bells launched herself at me hugging me.

"Dang Bells did you miss me?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"I guess I did." she said sheepishly.

"Well I got you something for you. I know that you will love it."

"Really what did you get me Quilly?" she was bouncing in my arms. I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved her already.

I pulled out the ice cream container and sat it on the counter.

"I got you your favorite movie snack. Butter Pecan ice cream and caramel syrup and I even got you the Oreos." I told her as I pulled them out of another bag. She squealed so loud that everybody was rubbing their ears.

"I love you Quilly." I gasped but tried to cover it up with a chuckle. I sure hope that she really did love me.

"Do you now. I will buy you ice cream more often if this is what I get. Ready to watch a movie?" I asked as I went to get some bowls down.

"Yeah Le-Le you want a Bella Surprise?" Bella asked as she turned around to look at her.

"You know it!" she said. So I got one bigger bowl and a smaller one down. I know that she feels bad when she has leftovers so I always eat hers it is just easier to fix it all in one bowl.

"Bella's I grabbed the shorts that you left at my house a few weeks ago, but I couldn't find your hoodie, Gramps thinks it is in the wash so I just got you one of mine I can't wear it anymore." I told her as I started to pull tops off containers.

"Thanks Quilly. I am going to shower really quick then I'll be out and we can get started." she said as she dug out the clothes from the bag. And then made her way to bathroom. She had a big smile on her face. I hope that she is thinking about me. I know I am a big pussy for that but I love her.

I made the sundae's and put them in the freezer and then went and changed into my pajama pants. I heard the shower turn off as I was heading back into the kitchen I grabbed the ice cream bowls and went to the living room. Leah was leaning up against Emmett I just gave her a look. That look that means did you imprint? She just nodded her head a little and smiled as she took her Ice cream. I sat on the couch and waited for Bella.

"What are you staring at Bells?" Emmett asked me.

"You two look…..comfy." She said and Leah just giggled at her.

"I couldn't get comfy to eat and see the TV so Emmett offered to be my pillow." Emmett was just grinning and shaking his head up and down. She sat down next to me. Let me tell you that it was an amazing feeling seeing her wearing my hoodie. It was the best feeling in the world. She sat down and I handed her the spoon. About half way through the movie we were done with the ice-cream so I sat the bowl on the floor and she laid her head in my lap like she always did. I couldn't help but run my fingers through her hair. Soon all the guys were coming in. Emmett and Leah got up and sat on the floor in front of Bella's feet so that Emily and Sam could sit on the couch. When Emily walked in and saw Leah and Emmett all cozy with smiles on their faces. Emily mouthed something to Bella but I wasn't paying attention. Paul walked in and sat where B's feet were and sat them in his lap. I just looked at him. He just looked at me and smiled. I guess Jake told them what was going on.

The first movie soon ended and Jake got up and put in the second movie and Bella got up and stretched as he was doing that.

"Guys there is stuff for Bella Surprise in the kitchen." They all got up and went into the kitchen "Emily you want just Oreos right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Bells thanks I would get it but it is a pain trying to get up." she answered. When she walked out sat down on the middle cushion and I just laughed. "I am happy for you and her." he whisper to were Emmett couldn't hear.

"And where do you expect me to sit?" Bella said as she walked back into the room.

"Where ever you can find room Bells" Jake said smirking She sat the tea on the end table and grabbed my wrist and smacked Jake in the back of the head with my hand.

"What was that for Bella?" Jake said as he rubbed his head,

"For being a smart ass that's what!" She yelled at him. I just took hold of her shorts and pulled her to me.

"There is a perfectly good lap right here going to waste why don't you make use of it."

I she just looked at me from my lap. I knew that she missed me I could hear it in my head.

"I missed you too Belly."

(AN okay here you go I hope you enjoy this I need ideas. So let me know what you think Here is a thank you to the people that Add or reviewed.

The real Willum

Lilacwolf20

And any one else that ADDED OR REVIEWED I DELETED THE EMAILS SO SORRY IF I MISSED YOU I WILL GET YOU THEN.)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is the next installment for strange love. I want to apologize now for anything that is spelt wrong my computer is crazy! So please review. And tell me what you think.

Big shout out to theisis thanks for the review!

Bella's Pov

I felt my body shift but I didn't even think about it. I knew that the guys wouldn't let anything happen to me so I just went back to sleep. I was about to nod off again when I felt the comforting heat disappear.

"Don't leave me Quil" I mumbled as I reached for him. I felt the bed shift and I snuggled up to him. I was back to sleep in no time.

_I sat up from where I was laying on the ground. How in the world did I get on the ground? I looked up and there was someone that I didn't expect to see ever again. I stood and made my way over to the figure._

"_Gran? Is that you?"_

"_Yes Isabella its me. We don't have long to talk but I must tell you that you will need to be very strong tomorrow. And that things are going to change for you very soon in away that you would never expect."_

_I just nodded my head. I had seen Gran one time after she passed and that was right before I moved to Forks she ahd told me that I needed to go to Charlie. _

"_Gran I have a question." I knew that I needed to know._

"_Yes dear?" she just smiled at me like she knew way more than she was letting on._

"_Why do you come to me in my dreams?" I asked I never felt her around me she just showed up in my dreams._

"_I am sorry dear but I can't answer that. It is time to go. Just remember what I told you." and then she was gone._

I woke up and felt the most rested than I had in a very long time. I looked at the alarm clock that was on the bed side table. 6 am? Really! Jeez can't a girl get a few more hours. I laid there listening to Quil snore softly. It is the cutest thing ever. I soon wriggled my way out from underneath his arm and made my way to the bathroom and took care of my morning routine. I walked into the main area. The kitchen and living room were connected. I looked into the living room and saw wolves everywhere. Sam and Emily were on the sleeper sofa while everyone else were just sprawled out on the floor. Emmett was closest to the kitchen sitting next to Leah. He smiled up at me.

"Want to help with breakfast?" I whispered. I knew that he heard. He nodded his head and stood up and followed me in to the kitchen area. I pulled out a note pad and wrote down what I needed for breakfast.

"Get the pots out as quietly as you can Em I swear that these guys can hear a pan rattle from ten miles away." he nodded and looked at the list of pots and got to work as I began grabbing the food that I was going to need. I wasn't going to make much just stuff for breakfast burritos and some hash browns for Emily. I was reaching for the tortillas when I felt something warm press against me as they reached the top shelf for me. I turned to thank the one that helped my short ass out. It was Quil. I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked at him and he had this dopey grin on his face I had to stop myself from laughing. He is so funny. I pointed toward the stools by the island. He went and sat down. I heard a shuffling and turned to see Leah coming out of the bathroom. She pulled out a stool and sat down.

I started the chopped up the bacon into small pieces and started to brown them in one pan. I took the sausage and browned it in another. Sat the tortillas on the island along with the butter and a butter knife. Quil knew what I needed him to do. He did it whenever I made them for him one the weekends. They were one of Old Quil's favorite. I cracked about three dozen eggs in a huge bowl and scrambled them. Once the bacon and sausage were done I empty the grease into the trash. And divided the eggs in half. I put the tortillas in oven in a pan and Emmett was tending the eggs with LeLe's help. Breakfast was almost ready when I did Emily's hash browns. We had ones that were already made up all you had to do was cook them. I had everything in bowls on the island, along with a huge pitcher of OJ and milk. I set the plates near the stove where the tortillas were at and put Emily's Hash browns to the side. I started a pot of coffee and soon everyone was starting to move around.

I went and fixed my plate along with Old Quil one and stuck it in the microwave. Everybody knew the drill around me. I just couldn't stand for someone to be rude and loud this early in the morning. Emily was first and was looking around. She didn't handle eggs well.

"What'cha looking for my love?" I was holding her hash browns.

"I thought that you forgot about me!" she play pouted. I just laughed and handed her the plate.

Everyone was done and Jake made Jared and Paul clean up the kitchen, they didn't complain one bit. Feed them and the are all happy.

"Quilly do you think that you could take me to see Gramps today? It has been ages since I saw him." I pouted and of course he caved.

"Yeas my dear obsession anything for you. Don't forget the plate you made Gramps he is going to be upset that you forgot it." I know I fixed that when they weren't looking!

I went into the kitchen and put the food in a Tupperware dish. I grabbed my purse which is like an oversized shoulder bag I used it for everything. I stuck the dish inside. Quil walked outside and phased.

"Emily do you mind if I come over later and maybe borrow a suit of clothes? Good lord only knows when I will get my own." I asked.

"Yeah that is what best friends are for right? I will have to dig out some that aren't maternity. But I will get Sam to do it." she answered. God I do have some of the best friends. I walked onto the porch and saw Quil waiting. He was so majestic looking, he had this halo around him. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He whimpered and tilted his head toward his back. I walked over to him and he crotched down I climbed on. He took off and a few minutes later started to slow down. I had a question that was burning inside me that I just had to know that answer to.

"Quil can anyone hear us?" he shook his massive head no.

"Quilly I think that I …um… llllove you." he stopped so fast that if I hadn't been holding on I would have flipped off right over his head. He laid down so that I could get down. When I did he ran behind a tree and phased back.

"Do you mean that Belly?" he asked not really looking at me.

"Yeah Quilly I do. I mean you know me better than anyone and well I feel more safe with you than anyone else. Quilly I don't want to get hurt again I just want to be happy. I have sorta loved you for awhile. I just didn't want to take that chance that you might imprint one day and that you would leave me too. I never really got over how Edward left and well I don't think that I could take it if you left me." I had started crying toward the end and he pulled me into a hug.

"Belly I have to tell you something." dear lord he imprinted on someone already. I can't lose him!

"Belly you're my soul mate the reason for me to come home safe after patrols. You are my whole world. I will never leave you and you can bank on it." he told me. I looked up into his eyes and saw the tears fall.

"I love you Quilly! I really do I did you every changed." and that was the truth. I was glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. I often thought about Quil when Edward was around. I seemed to talk in my sleep less after spending the day with Quil it was like my brain was stopping my mouth from reveling what I was dreaming about. And let me tell you my mind is very very VERY dirty!

"I love you too Belly with everything in me." that is when it happened. The moment I had been dreaming about. He leaned down and kissed me so gently on the lips I almost didn't feel it. But it left this sensual burn that left me wanting more. But he had already phased back wolf. I climbed on and lay my head down on his soft fur. I must have dozed off. Because Quil's whimpering woke me up and I could see his house through the trees. I climbed down and straightened out my hair and clothes and made my way out to the house. Quil took my hand and we made out way into the house. I don't know why but it made me feel safe and like I was at home when I was here. Like it was the place that I was meant to be. Once we got into the house I walked into the living room to find Gramps and Quil went to change.

I walked up behind him and took the dish out of my bag and sat it in his lap.

"Made you some breakfast. Your favorite." I said as I kissed his cheek. I went to the kitchen and fixed him a glass of milk which I knew he liked with his breakfast. He and Quil were so much alike. I took the glass with me into the living room I sat it on the coffee table in front of Gramps and sat next to him.

"I have missed you Granddaughter." he gave me a one armed hug.

"I missed you too Gramps how does Lasagna sound for dinner?" I asked knowing good and well that is what he would be wanting.

"Yes, young one that is fine. I don't think you have everything you need here you might have to go to the store."

"I'll go check." I got up and sorted through the cabinets and sure enough there wasn't anything that I need for lasagna.

When I went into the living room Quil was sitting on the other couch. I went and sat next to him putting my feet in his lap.

"I guess we should go to Emily's house so I can get some clothes and we can go to the store." I told him I really wanted to shower and put on clean clothes.

"Kay come on then we will take the car so we can go to the store when we leave there." I stood to my feet and walked into the kitchen where Gramps had went.

"Gramps we are going to go to Em's and get me some clothes and then head to the store and then we should be back. Do you need anything while we are out?" I asked.

"No granddaughter here take this to get what you need." answered handing me money. I knew better than to argue with him. I did that once and it didn't end well. I hugged the old man and headed out the door. He meant a lot to me, he was like the grandpa I never had.

AT EMILY AND SAM'S

As we walked into the house I was greeted by the boisterous sounds of the pack. Emily was in the kitchen cooking like always. Quil went to the living room to talk to Jacob and I went to talk to Emily.

"Hey Em where is Sam?" I had noticed that he wasn't in the living room.

"Oh one of the Cullen's called and asked to meet at the border. Jake didn't want to go he was scared that he would let something slip. So he sent Sam since he is Beta and he has a command on him to not think of you and Emmett in the Presence of one of the others." She answered. Not a moment Sam walked in with a very Large designer bad in tow.

"The short little pixie asked be to bring this to you said that you would be needing it. I dropped the other bag at the cabin she said that it was his but to take this directly to you. I went by Old Quil's but he said that you were here. I am not sure what it is but Emmett's was clothes. So I am guessing that is what this is." I took the bag from Sam and looked in it, sure enough it was clothes. There was a note laying on top.

_Dear Bella_

_I am so sorry that I didn't see Doucheward and RosaBitch in time to stop it and I didn't see you guys coming home for at least another hour. I hope this will make up for it. I packed all your favorites and bought you some bath stuff that I know that you like. Please forgive me I was planning on telling you both when I got home but you were already gone. I would like to say Congrats on finding your TRUE soul mate. He is so cute I cant wait to meet him. Well I hope that this is everything that you need I packed your phone charger in the bottom. Oh and give Emily the bag she loves it and will use it as the diaper bag for the baby. Trust me on that, plus I bought two of them. I cant explain what happened but I can see the wolves and Edward cant seem to read anything I think about or have visions about when it comes to you and Emmett. So don't worry about him finding you anytime soon. I love you and hope that you can forgive me. _

_Your Best Friend for Eternity _

_Alice Cullen Whitlock_

I don't know how this was all going to work out but I had a good feeling.

"Em do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked.

"that's is a really Dumb question you know" she called over her shoulder.

I showered quickly and then pit on some skinnys and a t shirt my lime green converse that Quil had got me for my birthday. Edward hated these shoes said that they hurt his eyes. But I didn't care I wore them all the time. When I walked into the living room Emmett and Leah had showed up. Emmett had adopted the wolves wardrobe. Cutoffs, he added a muscle shirt to the look but he was still bare foot. I had to say that if he had a tan he would look like one of the guys.

"Hey Em I'm liking that look. You fit right in." he just laughed.

"Well I met Leah's mom earlier. Her, Leah and Seth asked me to move in with them till we get stuff worked out that way we don't have to stay in that cabin so far out."

"That's nice Emmett where do you plan on putting your sister at the foot of your bed?" I just giggled. When I first moved in with them I got in a bad fight with Edward and I ended up at the foot of Emmett's bed. Rose wasn't very happy about that. He just laughed at me as I sat down in Quil's lap as I put my feet across Paul and Jake. They were both shaking their heads at my antics.

"No you can stay here or at Quil's" Emily answered for him.

I looked at Quil who was pouting. He must want me to stay with him.

"I don't know I will think about it." I said looking back at Emily so Quil didn't see my smile.

"But Bella we have an extra room and Gramps has already said that he wants you to stay with us." he whined.

"Are you sure that it is just Gramps that wants me to stay or does Quil want a live in cook?" I asked.

"Well…. Um…..Well okay I want you too but Gramps is the one that wants you to stay for your cooking." he answered.

"I don't believe you at all but I guess I can stay that way he doesn't starve trying to eat your food." I chuckled at the look on his face. It was a cross between lust and the look little kids get when they open up that gift that they have been waiting on from Santa.

"Well since that is settled, The council has called for a bonfire for the new imprints." Jake said. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

It was a text from Angela.

_Bella I am in town for the night would love to see you. Let me know what if we can get together._

"Hey Jake do you think that we can just turn it into a bonfire with out the legends since both of us know them already. Ang is in town for the night and I really want to see her." I had a good feeling about it. I pouted at him and I could tell he was going to cave.

"Sure Bella tell her to come to the beach around dark." having the alpha as your best friend was the best.

"Well I am still going to make lasagna tonight and bring it is that is okay Emily? It will save you some trouble." that is when I heard about 5 grown ass men whine in unison. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Emily.

"That's fine can you pick up some drinks?" she asked.

"Yes she can." Emmett answered pulling money out of his pocket.

"Emmett you don't have to do that!" Emily said.

"Well I think that, from what all the guys have said, being an imprint makes me part of the pack and I have every right to contribute." he said smiling at her.

"Okay your right." she said shaking her head. I got up and took the money from Emmett and pulled Quil out the door grabbing my bag as we walked out. The store was quick and easy. I got everything that I needed for two HUGE lasagnas. I cooked in those pans you get at Thanksgiving for the turkeys, when I cooked for bonfires. We picked up five cases of different drinks. And then went back to Quil's so that I could cook. When everything was done we packed up the food and ourselves, Gramps included into the car and went to meet everyone at Emily's house.

AN OKAY I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING PATIENT WHILE I TOOK MY SWEET TIME WRITING THIS. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR ADDING AND REVIEWING. PREVIEW FOR WHO EVER GUESSES WHAT HAPPENS AT THE BONFIRE.

JODI YOU DON'T COUNT CAUSE I TOLD YOU ALREADY SO KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT! ß MY SISTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here is the next chapter let me know what you think..

Bella's POV

When we got to the beach everyone was there. I went to the table that Emily had all the food on and set up my lasagna and Old Quil did the same with the one that he had while Quil one of the coolers that we had bought with drink.

"Bubba Bear can you and Jake go get the other two coolers for me please?" I asked as I turned and walked over to Billy. I hadn't seen him a lot lately I really didn't get to the Res much since Edward got back from Italy. I knew that he missed me Jake always told me that he did I walked over to him.

"Hey Uncle Billy how have you been?" I asked as I hugged him.

"I can say honestly say that I am so much happier today than I was yesterday. I am so happy that you imprinted on one of the boys." he said as he smiled back at me.

"Just a little biased are we." I chuckled.

"He didn't treat you right the wasy you deserve. And I have nothing against Emmett as long as he treats or Lee-Lee well and I have told him so as the other elders have other than Old Quil. And he has been enjoying his new Granddaughters company." he chuckled.

"And I have been enjoying my Grandfather's company. Did you know that Quil asked me to move in with him and Gramps?" I asked.

"No I didn't know that but that is nice that they did." he answered.

"Well I think that I will go talk to Sam and Emily see you later."

I walked over to where Emily was standing.

"Hey Em. How you feeling?" I asked.

"I am doing good starved half to death. What about you?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"Same here I had to fight off both the Quil's while I was cooking. I think that everybody is here but Ang." just as I said that my phone alerted me to a text message.

Bells I am in the parking lot can you send some one to get me I am just as Clumsy as you are when it is dark.

Sure ill send Emmett and Leah. 

K thanks.

"He Emmett can you and Leah go get Angela from the parking lot?" I asked.

"Sure come on Lee lets go get klutz jr." Emmett said as he pulled Leah toward the parking lot.

Jake walked over to me and Emily. "Hey is it time to eat yet? I'm starved" Jake whined.

"As soon as Ang gets here Emmett and Leah just went to go get her from the parking lot. She is just as clumsy as I am when its dark." I answered him.

"Okay I'll go ahead and get the Elders up and in line sound good?" he asked.

I looked at Emily and she just nodded.

"That's fine make sure Gramps leaves some lasagna for the rest of us." I laughed as Gramps walked by us.

"Well all I can say is they better hurry and get in line because my granddaughter cooked that just for me and it has been ages since I ate real food. Quil cant boil water with out burning it!" he said to us.

"I heard that old man!" Quil yelled as he laughed.

"It was my intention for you to hear it. I still haven't figured out how I lived this long on your cooking." he laughed back.

"Okay old man go get in line and save some for the rest they wont be getting my cooking as often as you will. I am moving in remember so you will be eating all your favorites very often." I said as I shook my finger at him playfully.

"Yes the Spirits have blessed me this day!" He laughed as he headed over to the table.

"Hey Bells!" I turned to see Angela walking up to me.

When she reached me I hugged her.

"Hey Ang! Welcome! Let me introduce everyone to you. This is Emily and that one over there talking to the Elder in the wheelchair is Sam, her husband. And this little one is Sam Jr. S.J. for short" I said as I rubbed Emily's stomach.

"Let's see this is Quil my new man, I will explain later. You know Emmett and Leah the are seeing each other. And again I will explain later. The three by the fire on this side are Collin and his twin Brady, and the one on the far end is Leah's little brother Seth. Umm the other sid of the fire are Quil and Embry and the lady by the table is Sue she is another of the Elders. I think that is it. Oh and those two over by the water are Kim and Jared." I told her as I pointed to everybody.

"Um Bells you left me out" Jake said as he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry dearest. Ang you met Jake, right?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Yeah at school that one time." when she turned to look at him that is when it happened. They were lost in each others eyes. Quil came up behind me and put his arms around my waist "Looks like we just got a new sister"

"Yep" I whispered back. Emily was giggling.

"Let's eat" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The Elders started fixing their plates as we all walked over to get in line. There was an order that this went Elders always went first, now Sam could get in line with them since he was Alpha and had a seat on the council but he never did. Then went the Imprints, Emily went first, not because she was Alpha's mate but because she was pregnant, then me and kim just got in line whoever got there first I just pulled Angela with me so she would be where she needed to be even if she didn't know it. The guys got in Pack order that way there was never in disrespect toward the Elders or the Imprints. Now when I was just a visitor Emily or Kim said that I was their guest so I got in line with them. I think Jake knew that I was going to be an Imprint, but he never said anything to me about it if he did. We made plates and got drinks I went to sit down in my normal spot in the circle which is between Quil and both soon joined Ang and I where we were at I looked over at Gramps and noticed he and Billy didn't have drinks so I got up and handed Quil my plate.

"Don't even think about it I am not finished yet." he just cuckled at me and held my plate. I made my way over to get them drinks. Emmett was sitting there like he was upset.

"What's up Bubba Bear?" I asked when he looked up at me I knew something was wrong.

"I just got this text message from Rose." he handed me the phone.

The message said.

Emmett I have a feeling that you found some one else and I want a divorce! And you can tell that little whore Bella that Edward is gone and Never wants to see her again that she was never worth his time! So send me an address so I can send your dumb ass the papers oh and by the way Tell Bella too that Edward and I are getting married in the spring. 

"Emmett this is for the better now we can both be rid of both of them and if they make each other happy let them be we have our soul mates that is something so much better than what they could ever give us now come on we will deal with an address later okay?" I told him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Your right Bells we will deal with it later so lets go eat… well you guys can eat I am just going to watch." he stood up and walked over to Leah and took a seat. I grabbed Billy and Gramps a soda and headed back to the fire.

"Here you two now you have something to wash all that food down."

"Thank you granddaughter" gramps said as he took his.

"Thank you Bella" Billy said.

"So it would seem that you have a new daughter Uncle." I said and smiled. He hadn't heard us earlier from the look on his face when he looked over at Jake and Angela as they were talking quietly.

"Yes it would seem so. They look good together."

"Yeah you know that they call her Bella Jr. sometimes. We are so much alike it is unreal. All the things that Jake was in love with me for Angela has the same traits just a little different. You know I think that I was just a warm up for Jake. Like he needed to fix me in order to be ready for her with the way all this worked out. Ang is a quiet soul but yet outspoken when needed." I leaned down to his ear and whispered at a level the wolves couldn't hear. "And she is good with weird."

Angela had found out about vampires somehow and what was funny was Edward couldn't read her thoughts when it came to her knowledge of vamps. I knew that she was going to take the whole wolf thing well.

"I am going to eat before Quil eats my plate for me."

"My grandson might want to think twice or I will see to it you don't cook for him for a week! Can you get me some more lasagna please granddaughter?"

"Sure Gramps." I took his plate from him and went back to the table to fix him some more lasagna. I was about to start walking back to the to him when Emmett took the plate from me.

"You go eat before it gets cold I'll take this over to him." and he was gone with the plate and standing next to Gramps before I could blink. I went to sit down and Quil pulled me into his lap since he was done for now. I sat down and he handed me my plate and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I was full soon and Quil finished off my plate for me. He slid off the log we were sitting on to the ground that way he could lean against it.

"Hey Jake maybe you could see if Uncle Billy will tell the Legends I know Angela would love to hear them."

Angela looked up at Jake "I would love that!" she said smiling up at him. He got up and went over to Sam. He walked back over as Sam walked over to the Elders. He talk to Billy and Old Quil and Sue. Billy nodded his head.

"Now that we have eaten I think it is time to tell our Legends." and he started with the Spirit Warriors and then the Third Wife. After he was done I knew that Jake needed to tell Angela the truth of it all.

"Hey Jake do you want to go for a walk with me and Quil?" I asked and he just looked at me like I was crazy I just nodded slightly toward the beach. I got up and of course Quil followed me.

"Angela care to join us? It is so beautiful here at night." I asked.

"Sure Bells. Jake can you make sure I don't fall I know that Quil will have his hands full with Bells."

"Hey that aint even fair!" I joked as I pushed her gently on the shoulder.

"Sure Ang." he said as he stood up and help Angela up.

We made our way down the beach we walked down the beach for a while when reached the driftwood log that me and Jake sat to think and talk we all sat down.

"Angela there is something that I need to tell you." Jake said.

"Okay Jake what is it?" she asked.

"Well the legends that my dad told are all true. Me and all the guys can turn into wolves. We are werewolves. And you know there is another legend that tells about when one of us finds our soul mates. Its called an imprint. And I imprinted on you Angela I will be whatever you want me to be. Be it a brother a friend or lover whatever you want me to be."

"Okay….so its my choice so why not start out as friends and see what happens. Can I see you in your wolf form?" she asked shyly.

"Sure stay over here by Bella til she tells you its okay." Jake said as he walked toward the forest.

"You too mister I want to go for a ride." I said as I shoved Quil over toward where Jake was .

"Watch Ang they are so beautiful." Jake and Quil took off there pants and burst into wolf form. Jake and Quil laid down on their bellies whimpering to us. I knew what they wanted so I got up and pulled Angela to her feet with me.

"Okay Angela he won't hurt you so don't be afraid."

"I'm not Bella he is so beautiful." she said as she ran her hand along his face.

"Okay are you two good because I want Quil to take me for a run. Do you want to join us for awhile? Ang you can stay at my place if you want."

"Yeah where are you staying?"

"At Quil's we have a spare room and I know Gramps will be asleep when ever we get back." I said as I leaned against Quil's side.

"Yeah let me call my parents I'll tell them you are renting a room out here now if that is okay?"

"Yeah in a way I am room and board for my cooking." Quil let out a wolfy laugh at that.

"OKay hang on." she pulled out her phone and called home.

Hey daddy I am going to stay out here on the res with Bella

Yeah she rented a room out here

She got a job helping this older guy out with his cooking and cleaning so he is letting her live in a spare room.

Yeah I guess her and Edward are having Problems but she seems very happy out here with her other friends 

Sure hang on….

She handed me the phone.

_Bella__** Mr. Weber**_

_Hello _

_**Hello Bella how are you **_

_I am doing good spending some much needed girl time with your daughter. _

_**That's good I was just wanting to see about the place you are staying. Angela said that you were helping an elderly gentleman. **_

_Yes sir it is a friend of mine's grandfather. My friend works odd hours for the council here so he needs some one that can look after Gramps as we call him while he is out you know old men and stoves just don't mix and don't even get me started on the washing machine. But I can assure you that she will be fine._

_**Okay I was just wondering. You know how father's get about their daughters. Well you girls have a good time tell Angela I will talk to her tomorrow. Good night.**_

_Good night Mr. Weber see you soon._

I hung up Ang's phone and handed it back to her.

"Okay let's go." I said as I climbed onto Quil's back. Angela followed my lead and I heard Jake let out a sigh. I knew that his was relieved that she had taken to this so well and to be honest I was glad that he had imprinted on her. They fit together perfectly. Soon the boys were running through the forest. It was very freeing. We hadn't been out here that long when Quil and Jake just stopped in their tracks I swear if I hadn't have been holding on I would have flipped off, that makes twice already! The boys were on their bellies I knew that they wanted us to get down.

"Angela get down now!" I said to her the panic apparent in my voice I knew something was wrong.

"Angela no matter what happens don't let go of my hand stay right here next to me!" her grip tightened on my hand. I looked at Quil as he gave a little yip at me. He put his head on the ground and did his best at covering his ears with his paws and then he tossed his head back like he was going to howl but it never came.

Oh I get it! "Ang cover your ears!" I said as I let go of her hand. The second that our hands were on our ears Jake let out a howl. I knew that howl I had heard it a few times before, Vamps! I took hold of Angela's hand again. I jumped when I felt something cold nudge my back where my shirt had rod up a little bit. I let out a squeak having been startled. When I turned I saw Embry standing there with Seth and the twins. Off to my left I saw a flash of grey and a streak of white, Leah and Emmett. Embry grabbed the back of my shirt with his teeth and gently pulled it. I had even had time to ask him what he wanted when two figures appeared in front of us. The twins and Embry got in front of me and Angela. When I looked again I realized that it was Edward and Rosalie and that Quil and Jake were gone. Embry had backed up so close to me that his tail was twitching in my face. Great not only am do I have to deal with seeing Edward and Rose I have a wolf butt in my face! I took hold of his tail and pulled it and surprisingly he sat down right in front of me, tail still in my hand. At least his butt wasn't in my face!

"What do you want Edward? I thought that you were done with me! Come to rub it in my face?" I asked surprising myself with the amount of loathing in my voice.

"No I didn't Bella though I am going to marry MY Rose in the spring. I came to tell you that you need to remove all your things out of my family's home. I will be gone with Rose for a week that gives you and Emmett plenty of time to get all your stuff. Also please do it when no one is home you don't deserve them they are better than you in all ways possible. You can keep Emmett if you wish he is just as undeserving as you are. I am surprised these mongrels have let him live this long knowing what his is. Either way we never wish to see either of you again. So get you shit and get out!" with that he turned on his heel as did Rose and they were gone I sank to my knees and cried.

I have known all along that I wasn't good enough for him and his family. That I didn't belong with them. I just sat and cried. I don't know how much time pasted, it could have been hours or minutes. I felt two small cold arms come around my shoulders foolowed by two more large cold ones. Those I knew like the back of my hand they had held me several times as I cried or as I slept. They were the arms of my constant very present protector, my brother.

"Bells you need to open your eyes sweetheart you are upsetting mom, and you know that it is not pretty when she gets mad. Need I remind you about the Wii?" Emmett said as he lifted my face, I couldn't help but chuckle Esme had gotten mad when Emmett broke the Wii she had gotten me and him the day before. He crushed it when I beat him 13 times at bowling and tennis and baseball.

"Yeah so don't need a repeat of that." I answered and turned to the other person that was holding me it was indeed Esme.

"Bella darling you need to forget that Edward and Rose were even here and said those things. We are your family and we are not going anywhere. Now I believe that if we don't hurry there will be a very pissed of Jasper at the border not to mention the already pissed of Carlisle!" I stood up I knew that Alice would be upset but I had no idea that Jasper would be the one throwing a fit to see me.

"He cares about you just as much as I do Bells he just doesn't know how to show you. We all know how you feel about gifts." he laughed his big booming laugh and I couldn't help but feel better. I had a feeling that this is what Gran was talking about needing to be strong she just had her days mixed up. Emmett sat me on Embry's back and we took off. When we reached the border I saw both Jake and Quil in their human forms. Jake ran over to Angela who was on the back of one of the twins. Quil came to help me off Embry's back. He pulled me into a hug he whispered into my ear, "Go see your family quickly I need to hold you for a while to make sure all my dreams are coming true." I kissed him chastely on the lips and walked over to the treaty line. I hadn't made it over when Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

"You my dear will always be my Daughter no matter what happens we will mot lose you again. I have suffered that once and will not do it again. If we ever have to leave Forks you will know how to reach us and we will visit you very often your mother would kill us all other wise." he said into my hair. When he released me the arms I found myself in next surprised me. They were Jasper's.

"I know that I don't show it but you mean a great deal to me. You are my sister. The only one other than you that I have ever felt that way about is Char. You are so precious to me and I will not lose you. Do you know that you are the reason that I worked so hard to get rid of my bloodlust. I didn't want to lose you again. I know that you forgave me the moment after it happened but I didn't forgive myself till we came back and you showed me that I could be around you with out you being scared. I was so worried about you hating me that I didn't even realize that I cared so much about you. Jeez I am not making any sense. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything you let me know. I love you dearly I hope you know that I just am not very good at expressing it, ironic ain't it an empath that cant exress his feelings." he pulled me back to him for another hug then released me to Alice.

"Here this is for you. And I don't want to hear anything about it Carlisle started you some investments before we moved and this is just the card to the account that all your earnings are put into. He has done it for all of us. So if you have an issue take it up with him although if I don't see at least $800 off of it a month I will take you shopping myself!" she said sternly. I just hugged her to me and said okay. I walked back over to Quil who had changed back into his wolf form and climbed back up onto his back. When we reached the tree line I laid my head onto his back. I must have dosed off because the next thing I know Quil is waking me up.

"Bella, Baby you need to wake up and change your clothes I know that those jeans are not comfortable on you. Come on." I stood up looked at Quil and took my shirt off followed by my jeans. I turned my back to him as I took off my bra and panties right before I crawled back into the bed. When I was covered up I looked up at Quil and his jaw was hanging open.

"Come to bed baby I'm cold." I said as I lay my head on his pillow. It took him maybe half a second to strip and climb into bed with me.

He had his arm slung over my hip. "Quil I want you to mark me. I know that it means that we are married to the pack and the Council but to be honest I can not think of anything I want more in my life. I have loved you for awhile. And to be honest I couldn't think of anything else after the first time we hung out. Its like my soul knew you were meant for me and it was just waiting on you to phase so you could see it too."

"Honey I wanted the same thing for just as long. I have had a crush on you since that day in Jake's garage, but back then you were what Jake wanted so as his friend I left it alone. And I can't think of any reason why not to make you my wife this way for now and give the outside world some time to see us together before we do it for real!" he leaned down and kissed me so very passionately. I knew what was to come next and to be honest I was ready.

Quil pushed me onto my back and was hovering over me he was looking into my eyes it was like I could see our future there in his eyes, and what I saw I wanted so badly it hurt.

"I love you Bella with all that I have." he whispered to me as he placed tender kisses along my jaw and down to my collar bone. I could feel his hardness on my thigh. I was shivering with anticipation. I wanted him so badly. I had been in love with this man longer than I even admitted to myself.

"Please Quil I need you to make love to me." I pleaded. He made his way down my body with open mouth kisses. The lavished one of my breasts with delicious open mouth kisses.

"God….my Bella…so good." he moaned when he released my breast continuing on to a more southern destination.

"Yes darling your Bella all yours." and I knew in that moment that I was all his hell I have been for awhile. I couldn't wait to be more for him.

"You smell so good baby I want to taste you." He growled out lowly.

"Ppppleaseee." I stuttered out. I was dieing with need for this Indian god. I felt his hot breath on my dripping sex. He was pushing my over the edge and he hadn't even done much yet.

"Do you want me to eat your hot pussy baby? You want me to make you cum?" he asked huskily.

"Yyyesss." I moaned lowly, I was in great need of him. When I felt his tongue flick out and take my clit into his hot mouth sucking on it as he placed two of his fingers into me I nearly lost it. He pumped his fingers into me at a fast pace.

"Quil I I I'm …gonna….Oh QUIL!" I cried out as I came hard on his face. He licked up all my juices like they were the best thing he had ever tasted.

"Quil I need to feel you inside me right now baby!" I whispered in his ear before I kissed him.

"Flip over baby we have to do it like this for me to mark you." he whispered. I kissed him once more before I flipped over. He pulled my hips up so that my rear was in the air.

"Baby this may hurt if it does tell me and I will stop till you are better."

"Okay baby." I whispered back I felt him align himself with my entrance and then he push forward slowly. He stopped.

"Belly if I go any farther I will take your innocence are you sure you want to do this?" he asked I could hear the concern that dripped off his voice.

"Yes baby I am sure you are the only one that I want that I have ever wanted in this way. I love you Quil and I want you to be the only one that is ever with me in this way." I said as I looked up at him over my shoulder.

"I love you Isabella!" he cried as he pushed past my barrier. I winced I hope he didn't notice, but he notices everything.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Quil I am fine. Just give me a second." I whispered trying to hide the pain. He pushed into me until he was fully seated in me.

"So tight….all mine!" he growled and god if that didn't turn me on! I moved my hips on him letting him know that it was okay to move. He started slowly in and out but never fully removing himself from me. I bucked my hips as he picked up the pace.

"God Quil….feels so….good!" I whimpered out.

He snaked one of his hands around me as he slammed into me even harder. He reached my clit and started circling it slowly. I felt the coil tighten inside me and I knew that I was close so very close.

"Quil…Baby….I'm gonna…cum baby!" I cried out as he pinched my clit.

"Me too baby….cum with me baby…cum now Bella!" I felt his hot seed fill me as my orgasm rocked my body. Not even a second later I felt Quil bite down on the juntion of my neck and shoulder. That feeling sent me over the edge once again. When he released me from his mouth he pulled out of me and laid next to me pulling me to him. He licked my mark healing it with each pass. When he was finished he pulled me closer if that is even possible.

"I love you Mrs. Ateara!" he whispered to me as he kissed my hair.

"I love you too Husband!" I whispered back as I snuggled into his chest letting sleep take me.

AN okay guys sorry that this took so long please leave me a review they make my day! Loadz love Twisted!


	5. Chapter 5

When I got up the next morning Quil was gone and I was alone I got up and took a shower then got dressed for the day. When I went to start coffee there was a note laying in front of it. I recognized the hand writing as Quil's.

_Bells'_

_I had to take Gramps to Billy's and then do patrol till 4._

_Gramps said that you can do what ever you wish as far as the house goes, you know like get paint if you want to. Do whatever you want to our room I don't care if you paint it pink….okay anything but pink… See you when I get home…oh and there is going to be a council meeting about my marking you. It is standard you can talk to Emily about it if you want .._

_Love you Always _

_Your "Husband" _

_Quil_

I folded his note up and put in my pocket and started the coffee pot. While it was brewing I went into the living room and looked around to see what I wanted to change. It could use new drapes and maybe new couch cover and a new area rug to go with everything. I went to my room and grabbed my cell phone and a notepad and a pen. I sat at the kitchen table and called Phil.

"Hey Bella how are you hun?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"I am good I was calling to ask you about using my credit card." Phil and I were always straight to the point about things so I was just that.

"What about it? Did you lose it?" he asked.

"No I left Edward and I was going to use it to get some things for my new place."

"What happened with Edward?" he asked I knew I could talk to him about it and it would be just between us.

"Well don't tell mom, but I went out to spend my birthday with Emmett and when we got back that afternoon we found Edward and Rose going at it. So we left and I am staying on the res now…umm working for a friend of mine looking after his grandfather while he works." I said being almost completely honest with him.

"Bella I am so sorry. And I told you before use it for what ever you want to just call me before you make like a huge purchase with it so I will not have a heart attack when I open the bill." he said with a chuckle tacked on to the end.

"Okay Phil I will call you guys later can you not tell mom I called I just don't think that I can handle her right now."

"Sure not a problem love ya kid."

"Love you too Phil bye." I hung up.

Once I was done with my phone I got up and made myself a cup of coffee then went around the house making a list of things that I needed to get. Once I was done I called Emmett to ask if he wanted to go shopping with me and be my mule. He didn't mind so I told him to meet me here in an hour. I grabbed a poptart to go just as Emmett came in.

"Hey lil sis what are we shopping for today?" he asked as he sat down across from me.

"Well I was given permission to do any improvements to the house as I see fit so I was going to go get some new drapes and things like that and maybe get you to help me with a surprise for Quil." I answered.

"Okay well lets go get my Jeep that way if it rains all your stuff won't get all wet."

"Okay let's go." I grabbed my keys and purse checking to make sure the card was still in my wallet and it was. Then we got in my truck.

"They took my jeep back to the house when they found it so we can see if mom wants to go with us and you know Ali will want to go too/ They both love to decorate so you will be getting your shopping trip with Ali over with without even buying any clothes."

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you so much." I said laughing.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Billy's number. When he answered I asked if gramps was still there and if I could talk to him.

"Hey Gramps it's Bells I was just wondering if you needed anything from town while I am out. I'm going to go get some stuff for the house."

"No I don't need anything. I am guessing that you got his note?"

"Yes sir also I was wondering if I could have permission to bring Esme and Alice back with me to help me with putting all the stuff up where it goes and such."

"Let me ask Jake and Sam they are right here." I heard him talking to them and they both answered back that they didn't care as long as we called first that why they could let Quil and Leah know that they were coming to not freak out.

"Oh gramps can you get Jake to keep Quil at Billy's house till I call and you stay too I want it all to be a surprise."

"Sure that is fine we have some things to talk about before we have the meeting at the house anyway. Have fun today."

"I will Gramps thanks." I hung up just as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. When we reached the house I could see Alice jumping up and down on the front porch.

"Thank you Bella I promise I will be on my best behavior all day." she said as I got out of the truck.

"Okay Alice." I laughed it was hard to think that she was going to do that.

"Bella I think that Alice and I will take my car that way we have more room. We can follow you if you like." Esme said as I reached the porch.

"That's fine I have a list and some idea's of what I want to do, how about I ride there with you two and Emmett can follow us. We can all meet at the parking garage?" I asked.

"Fine with me saves me from the Girl talk." Emmett said as he came back outside holding Esme and Alice's purses and his car keys.

AT THE STORE

I had talk to Esme and Alice about what I wanted to do so I let them lead the way around the store. They would show me things with a few different options to chose from we did one room at a time. When we had everything that we needed and loaded in Emmett's Jeep I turned to Emmett. He looked at me.

"Oh mighty Gaming God please help me." I said bowing.

"What can I help you with oh lowly one that knows nothing?" he said playing along.

"I need your help picking out a new system and a butt load of games for my man." I said bowing once more.

"Hell yeah come on." he said grabbing my hand pulling me toward the mall that was on the other side of the street. Esme and Alice just chuckled and followed us.

Once we made it into the mall Emmett went straight to the electronics store.

"Em what are you doing? They don't sell those things here."

"I know but he will need a new Television to get the best graphics and when you have eye sight like us you want that. Think of it as a wedding gift."

"But we aren't getting married anytime soon." I was confused.

"Yeah like I didn't notice that bite mark on your neck. What kind of big brother would that make me? I'll tell you… you the crappy kind." he said folding his arms over his massive chest.

"Okay you win. So what are you going to pick out as far as systems." I asked he had a Wii, an Xbox 360 and a PS3.

"Well I know that you like the Wii but for a dude like Quil I would go PS3 they have a good selection of games some even you would like. So I was thinking one of those with the works." he answered back.

He pulled out his phone and texted some one and then went to look at the TV section. He knew what he was looking for and soon had the sells person writing him up. He was going to pick it up when we left. I went to look at the some what smaller TV's well to me they were huge, Emmett had picked out and 70 inch TV. I found a nice mountable 42 inch flat screen that was at a good price I was thinking about getting for Gramps. I had heard him complain about the one that he has in his bed room not being big enough for him to see or hear. Once Em was done with his stuff he walked over to me.

"Hey sis." he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Em what do you think about getting this for gramps and maybe a good surround sound system he is always complaining that he can't see or hear the one he has."

"Sounds good. Hey what do you think about turning one of the guest rooms into a game room for Quil that way you don't have that big monster in your room?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

"I have a feeling that you want one and Sue doesn't have room so you are trying to guilt your little sister that will never deny you anything that she can into make one of the guest rooms into a game room." I was thinking about it already and I knew some how that he was going to bring it up.

"Well in that case lets go get a few of those game chairs and maybe a few bean bag chairs. My treat?" he said smiling.

"Sure. Why not." I answered.

Once we had all that we wanted from this store we made our way to GameStop. Emmett picked out everything, he said that we might as well have the works and since I didn't give him a limit, not that even mattered to him he would have got what he wanted with his money anyway. When he was done we had for huge bag loads. Esme said that we could take her car ahead and let Emmett put all the TV's and stuff from the electronics store in the Jeep since we had everything else in her car, we could drive ahead and meet him at my house. I was fine with it so I got in with them and we made our way to the house. When we got into Forks I calle dJake's cell to let him know that I was bringing Esme and Alice with me to the house to let who ever was patrolling know. When we got to the border Quil was standing there on the side of the road. Esme came to a stop next to him and I got out. I was thanking god that all the stuff we bought was in the trunk and that Emmett was not here with the Jeep.

"Hey baby." he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So how is patrol going?" I asked.

"Good when I am done I have to go to Billy's to talk to the Elders. Jake said that you and Emmett took Alice and your mom shopping for some stuff for the house, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah we didn't get much, mostly drapes and stuff like that I don't think that I am going to paint though I like the colors that we have now. So they are going to help me hang them. You know me and stuff like that don't mix. Well I hate to cut this short but I have to go get all this done and get supper going before you and the council come over and with vampires helping I just might get it the way I want it done with time to spare." I gave him a quick kiss and got back in the car. Esme pulled back onto the road and we were at the house in no time.

"Bella why don't you go eat while we unload the car. So we can get started when you get done." Esme told me, no point in arguing with mom so I went into the house to make myself a sandwich. When I had it all made up Ali called me into the living room.

"Okay you can sit here and eat and supervise while we get started, just tell us where you want everything." Alice declared.

"Okay." I answered.

They started taking things out of bags and putting them into piles according to what room they went in. When that was done they would show me something and I would tell them where it would go. We had everything we had with us in it's place and the bed that was in the now game room out in the shed when Emmett pulled up.

He toted in Gramps TV and surround sound first and took that straight to his room. Then the one for the game room followed by the furniture for that room.

"Esme can you help Bells with that room and Alice can help me?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure come on dear." she took my hand and we went into Gramps' room she took the other TV out while I dusted and just picked up the room. She put up the wall mount and then called for Alice to come help her hang it. Once that was up we started on the surround sound. That took for ever she redid the speakers twice trying to get the best angles for optimum use, her words not mine. Once that was done we made our way to the game room to see how that was going. Emmett was setting up the user account for Quil and Alice was arranging the chairs and area rug. Emmett mounted the TV on the wall opposite the door since it didn't have any windows. There was a cabinet right under the TV where the system and all the games and extra stuff were held. It was a black finish that matched the chairs and rug that was black as well. It was pretty standard looking for a game room… it had four game chairs the ones that don't have any legs they look like rocking chairs with speakers and cup holders…and he had two bean bag couches and two chairs to match what got me was the lime green game chair that had "BELLS" embroidered on the back in zebra print. I started crying when I walked over to look at the front and it read "" on the front and in the seat was a lime green controller for the PS3.

"Emmett you didn't have to do this but thank you." I said as I hugged him.

"I figured that you might come in here and feel out of place so I made you your own space in here so that you would be comfortable in here with all the guys. And don't worry I will make it very plain that if they even think about using your stuff I will make sure they pay some way. Even if I have to get you and Emily to stop cooking for them." he explained as he hugged me back.

I looked at my watch and seen that I needed to get supper started. I left Emmett to finish setting up the system and headed toward the kitchen with both mom and Alice hot on my heels.

"So what are you going to make Bella?" Alice asked she always like to watch me cook, said that I was so graceful in the kitchen that it amazed her.

"Umm I was thinking of spaghetti, I just need to do the sauce right now and let it simmer while I am in the shower if you two can keep an eye on it." I answered.

"Not a problem." Mom answered me, she was more of a mom to me than Renee ever was and I knew that it would make her happy so why not.

I pulled put the stuff I needed and got to work it only took me about 10 minutes to get everything going.

"Mom can you keep an eye on this while I am in the shower?" I asked her face lit up so bright when she heard me call her mom.

"Sure dear no problem, enjoy your shower." she said as she got up to tend to the sauce. I went into my room and grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower. I took the time to let the hot water relax my muscles, When I got out I called Alice into my room.

"Alice can you do something with my hair? You can do it faster than I can and I am tired." she was bouncing up and down, I sat on the bed since we didn't have a vanity which Alice was grumbling about. I had a feeling that I would have one by tomorrow and that was fine, I was going to let her do those things for me because they made her happy. A few minutes later Esme came into the room.

"So when did you plan on telling your mom about the Marking? Do you not think that is something that a mom should know?" I gasped I didn't think that she knew.

"I am so sorry please don't be mad I was going to say something tomorrow after the meeting and all that was settled." I replied nervously.

"I am not mad at you dear I was just wondering and picking at you."

"Well it means that Quil and I are married as far as the pack and the council go. We are going to let the people not in the know see us together for awhile before we have the whole white dress and cake party." I answered.

"Well that is good, gives us plenty of time to plan." she said looking at Alice.

"Okay okay I will not even ask till Bella says that they are ready to do that." Alice pouted.

"Bells can you come in here please?" Emmett called.

I went to the living room.

"Okay don't get mad at me. Open the cabinet…but first take this." he handed me his phone.

"Hello?" I asked not sure who I was talking to.

"Hey Bells it's Jazz. Open the cabinet now." I had a feeling that they were up to something.

When I opened the cabinet there was a Wii system with a ton of games and extras, and in the charger was a lime green controller and a matching nuchuk and a TV that matched the one in the game room.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked.

"Nope I don't" I said matter of factly.

"Well if you want something else…." he started but I cut him off with "Silly Jasper I LOVE IT!" I shouted.

"Well Emmett text me and told me what you were doing for Quil and the Idea that he had so I told him to meet me there in the mall after he got rid of you so that I could get you this…and before you even go all it's to much I wanted to do it as a wedding gift since I am one of the ones in the know… I would have came there but that would have been suspicious and you would have known something was up. So I am going to come over one day this week to play with you. Emmett is going to let the guys know the same rules apply with your Wii as your stuff for the PS3."

"Thank you so much Jazz, and I can't wait till you come over."

"Okay Em told me that you have a meeting with the council tonight so I will let you go. I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jazz bye."

"Bye" I hung up and jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Thank you Bubba Bear." I whispered.

"You welcome Sissy." he whispered back hugging me a little tighter.

When he let me go I went and hugged Ali and thanked her for going today and helping me out. She just laughed and said that today didn't count for an Alice shopping trip but when we did go she would cut it shorter than normal. I just chuckled and went over to mom.

"Thank you Mom…not just for today but for everything." I told her before I put my arms around her for a hug.

"Your welcome dear that is what moms are for…and don't think I won't let your dad know about all this when I get home and you can count on something big… it is always big for the first wedding. And you will be no different from the rest."

We said our good byes and Alice and Mom left for home. I called Jake's house.

"Hey Bells did you have a good day?" Jake asked.

"Yeah it was good can you send Gramps and Quil home and then everybody else in like 20? Oh and tell Leah that Emmett is headed home now to shower and change and to meet him there?" I asked.

"Sure see you later Bells." he hung up and I went around the house really quick to make sure that the big stuff was hidden meaning the doors were all shut. When I went into the kitchen I saw that Esme had the noodles going and Garlic bread cooling on the counter. I just smiled, Mom trying to make sure my first council meeting went well. I checked the noodles so see if they were almost done. I heard the car pull up so I went out to the porch. When both Quil and Gramps were on the porch I took out the two bandana's that I had put in my pocket.

"Now put these on and no peaking." I said firmly they both complied.

Once they were ready I took Gramps and stood him in front of Quil and then placed Quil's hands on Gramps shoulders and led them into the house. Once we were in the living room I stood them side by side.

"okay you can take them off." I said. When they pulled them off they both gasped.

"I liked the way it was in here so I just added a little girl to the room. What do you think?" I asked.

"You did great baby!" Quil said from where he was standing Gramps was shaking his head agreeing with Quil.

"Well Emmett told Jasper about the "Wedding" so he got me something to share with you guys and I think that you will like it Gramps." I walked over to the entertanment center and opened the doors.

"I love Jasper!" Gramps said looking at the TV.

"Well I have more to show you. Gramps you first." they followed me down the hall I put my hands over his eyes and Quil opened the door to let us in. I walked him over to the side of the bed. Then I pulled my hands back.

"Surprise!" I said.

"I bet I can see this one!" he said.

"I bet you can hear it too. Look I got you a surround sound system too so you can hear it better as well it also plays movies." I told him pointing to his dresser where the system was hooked up.

"Thank you Granddaughter I think that this is wonderful." he said.

"Okay Quil your turn follow me." I headed to the once spare room.

"Open the door." I had the light on so that he could see what was in there.

"Oh Sweet Jesus look at that TV! Are those Game Chairs?" he asked he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Go open the cabinet under the TV." I said giving him a gentle shove into the room. He opened up the cabinet and I saw his knees go weak.

He turned to me, "Did you get me this?" He asked.

"Yeah I got the game system and all its extras but Emmett got the rest as a wedding gift, all the chairs and stuff. So what do you think?"

"That I am the luckiest guy on the planet and that I have the most AWESOME in-laws!" I just laughed at him. He pulled me into a hug.

"Well I guess I won't be getting any sleep now." Gramps said from the door.

"Yeah you will it has headphones so that he can play at night with out bugging us." I informed him.

"Thank the spirits." he said as he turned out of the room.

"Well you have some too so you don't keep us up when you can not sleep that way you can still hear the TV."

"Thank the spirits for that!" Quil laughed as we made our way to the kitchen. I shut the doors as we went that way the guys couldn't see anything before I wanted them too.

I drained the pasta and added it to the sauce. Just as I was finishing up there was a knock on the door. Quil went to answer it. From the sounds of it everybody was here. They knew the rules so all the Elders were coming into the kitchen to make plates. Soon everyone was in the living room sitting where ever there was room the Elders and Emily were all on the furniture while the rest of us were on the floor. When everyone was finished Emmett and Leah did the dishes that there were since we used throw away dishes. When that was done the meeting began.

"Bella this meeting is to give the council's blessing on this mating. And to welcome you in to this tribe. So to make this short and sweet Welcome into the tribe and you have our blessing. There will be a gift giving in a weeks time, it will be a pack bonfire. You are not to cook since we will be celebrating your mating." Uncle Billy said.

"Okay this meeting is over so everyone have a good night." Gramps said.

"Guys if you could all stay here I have something I want to show you." I said standing winking at my brother.

Once the Elders had cleared out the guys all looked up at me and I looked to Emmett.

"Okay just a few rules before we show you. IF it is green don't touch it and if you break anything I am sure we can convince Emily and Sue to not cook for you for a while."

"Whatever it is I will be on Bella's side and I am sure Sue will to and this includes the diner and bakery." Emily said firmly.

"Okay now this in here is all Bella's it was a Mating gift From Jasper. So if it is broken you have him to deal with too." then Emmett looked at me and we opened the cabinet. All the guys went Oh Sweet Jesus that thing is huge!

"Okay know this TV is off limits anytime I want to play the Wii and you can't play it with out permission unless you are Emily, Kim, Leah, Emmett, Gramps or Quil. And you have to get off if one of said people want on. Those are my rules and I am sure I can get all the back up I need to reinforce them if need be. Now I want everybody to stand up. Emily you don't have to come if you don't want you either Kim this is more for the Guys."

"Jake I want you guys to get in a single file line and have your eyes closed. Emmett is going to make sure none of you cheat Quil you already know so can you lead them to it I want to go ahead and do something." they did as they asked. I went and opened the door. When they got there Quil led them in and had them face the TV.

"Okay open your eyes."

When they did I opened the cabinet. And they saw the PS3.

"Now listen up. IF it is green don't touch it. You guys are welcome to come over between 10 in the morning till 6 in the evening. You can not stay any later unless said other wise now we will have game nights were yall can stay up as late as you want over here playing but you do have to remember that Gramps needs sleep so I expect you all to be respectful with the noise level now if I so much as hear a whisper of an argument I will not hesitate to pull it out of here or kick you out. This is my Gift to Quil and Emmett got the TV and the chairs and stuff. Stay out of my chair and leave my stuff alone. Emmett set up a pack user name for any of you to use and me a Quil both have one so play on the Pack's account only. I think that is it now I am going to bed and it is after hours for this room so scram I will see you guys tomorrow and eat breakfast before you come because I ain't cooking. Goodnight." I walked out of the room toward our bedroom.

"Quil are you coming to bed I am freezing in here with out you." I callout as I got into bed. I heard him kicking everybody out of the house.

Soon he was in the shower then in the bed with me.

"Bella I love you baby." he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Quil" I answered back as I snuggled into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I got up before Quil and went to make breakfast for My boys. It was an off day so I knew that the Pack would be here as soon to spend the day playing games and hanging out. I pulled out the bacon, sausage, eggs, cheese and the tortillas out to make Burritos. I started the coffee and then started cooking breakfast.

There was a set of warm arms circling around my waist and a pair of hot lips at my neck.

"Good morning . How did you sleep?" Quil asked in between kisses.

"Good. How did you sleep my husband?"

"I love it when you say that!"

"It is good to see the both of you this morning." Gramps said as he made his way to the table. I poured him a cup of coffee as well as Quil and sat them on the table. I finished off breakfast and placed everything on the table as well. I didn't even get to sit down before I had to dash to the bathroom.

"Baby you okay?" Quil asked as he pulled my hair up and out of the way.

"Yeah I think. I don't know what came over me." I said as I stood and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"Come on you need to go lay down." He lead me to our room and I crawled into bed.

"I'll cancel game day if you want and just spend the day with you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No baby its fine im just gonna lay here and watch a movie. Why don't you invite Jasper over if Sam doesn't mind that is. I am sure he would love to get to know the pack."

"You bet so what do you want to watch?"

"Um can you put in Cry-Baby?"

"Yeah sure baby….Where is it?"

"Crap Alice has it."

"I'll see if I can get Jasper to bring it with him when he comes why don't you take a nap till he gets here."

"Okay baby." I rolled over and was sound asleep before Quil even had time to leave.

I woke with a start. My dream was so vivid. It seemed so real! I thought over my dream.

DREAM 

I was sitting in bed Quil was next to me and so was Esme. Carlisle was in the room with his black doctor bag. There was a sharp pain in my lower stomach and it caused me to look down.

Omg I am HUGE!

"okay Bella its time to push." Carlisle said sitting at the foot of the bed.

When I went to push I woke up from my dream.

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I got up slowly and made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the table with a sandwich in between them on a plate.

"Morning Sister this is for you." Jasper said as he pushed the plate to me.

I was half way through my food when…"Jazz do you hear that?" Emmett asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Hey guys stop talking for a sec dand pause the game!" Jazz yelled.

"Do you hear it?" Emmett asked again.

"Yeah call dad!" Jazz said shooting off to the game room.

"Dad can you come down here to Bella's house."

"Yeah bring your bag."

"Okay bye"

I really hated one sided conversations!

"Quil can you come here?" I shouted and to be honest I shouldn't have!

"Emmy Bathroom!" I whispered. And I was at the toilet in the blink of an eye. That is when I lost it! It being my sandwich.

"Here sis." Emmett handed me a wash clothe and finished putting my hair up for me. I wiped my face then took Emmett's hand as he slowly helped me to my feet. I brushed my teeth for the second time today.

"Come on Bells lets go watch that movie me and Jazz have been waiting on you to watch it." Emmett said as he pulled me into his arms I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the sofa. I had my feet in Jaspers lap and my head on a pillow that was leaning on Emmett's leg.

The opening scene of Cry-Baby started and I was consumed into one of my favorite movies ever!

About half way through the movie I sat up and switched sides laying on Jasper and my feet in Emmett's lap.

It was to the part of the movie when Allison and Cry-Baby sing Please Mr. Jailer. Me and Jasper jump up and start singing.

Me

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let me man go free?

He don't belong in prison, though he's guilty as can be,

But the only crime he's guilty of is simply loving me.

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

Well I know it won't be long now,

'Till they cut his hair off too.

Still I'm hoping there's one favor

That I could beg of you. So...

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

Yeah yeah yeah

Emmett:

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let this jailbird free?

Whoa ho ho

Me:

Just look into his eyes, open up that door.

Just listen to his guitar, you'll know the score.

Jasper:

Please Mr. Jailer, let an honest man go free.

Me:

Yeah yeah yeah

Jasper and Emmett:

Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me.

I'm innocent, I swear it. Let my woman testify,

She'll tell you where I was that night,

And I'll be satisfied.

Me:

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

Jasper and Emmett:

Well I'm tired of pressing liscense plates down in this rotten hole,

I gotta reach the outside before I lose control.

Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me.

Me:

Yeah yeah yeah

Jasper and Emmett:

Please Mr. Jailer, let me out of this penitentiary

(Whoa, let me out)

Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer out of me.

Me:

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you my man go free?

Whoa ho ho oh, whoa ho, let my man go free.

Jasper:

Whoa oh oh, don't make no lifer out of me."

"Wow Babe I never knew you felt that way for your Brother!" Quil said from the doorway.

"Yeah Jasper you better not let Alice know how you really feel . And Bella I am ashamed of you! You know your Brother is a married man!" Carlisle said from next to Quil. The WHOLE pack had been watching us!

"Did you know that they were watching?" I asked looking at my brothers.

"No we didn't hear them or Carlisle."

"Well lets disperse. Bella and Quil you need to stay." Carlisle said shooing the others away.

I sat back on the couch and Carlisle sat down next to me.

"So my dear what seems to be the matter?"

"Well I got sick this morning when I got up and again after I ate lunch. Emmett and Jasper heard something but wouldn't tell me what it was so I am not to sure."

"Okay well let me check you over." He took my temp and had me do a urine sample and took a small vial of blood.

"Well if you don't mind Quil id like to use your bathroom to do these tests. "

"Sure go a head"

A few minutes later he came back all smiles.

"Well I have some good news." He said as he sat down.

"What is it Dad?" I asked.

"Well lets just say that I am going to be a Grandpa!"

"What do you mean?" I asked before it all clicked together.

"Quil you're gonna be a DADDY!" I shouted throwing my self at him.

"I'll give you two sometime but I want to see you both at the house in just a short while. You need to tell your Mom and Alice. And I want to do an examine to see how far along you are since I can hear the heartbeat and it sounds a little irregular to me."

"Okay we are right behind you."

"We can tell the pack when we find out everything. They will have a ton of questions." I said as I went to the door pulling on my shoes.

Quil ran to get a shirt and we then followed Carlisle in my truck to his house.

"Baby are you okay?" Quil asked since I had gotten very quiet.

"Yeah this is just going to be the first time that I have gone back since it happened."

"Are you going to be alright? Going back I mean?" he asked as a moved closer to him on the truck seat.

"Yeah I have you so I will be fine." I said as I lay my head on his shoulder. I knew that tthis was going to be hard but like I told Quil I could do it as long as he was with me.

We pulled into the driveway and were shortly at the house. I noticed the only car here was Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme and Alice be gone. Quil helped me out of the truck and up the stairs.

"Bella you know where to go there is sa gown for you to change into. I will be up in just a few minutes." I pulled Quil up the stairs and made my way to Carlisle's office. Once I was changed I sat on the exam table and Quil pulled a chair up beside me. A few seconds later Dad walked in.

"Bella I am going to do a ultrasound on you. If anything looks amiss I will do a physical exam. Do you two want to know the sex if I can tell?" He asked as he was turning on the machine?

I looked to Quil I knew that I wanted to know but did he? He shook his head yes .

"Yeah if you can tell."

"okay lets get started then shall we first I am going to do some mesurements on you then we can move on to the baby"

After a few seconds Carlisle looked at me and then back fat the screen.

"Bella I know this is personal but when did you and Quil become Active?"

"Um two days ago…On our "Mating Night" It was the first time we did anything."

"And Quil has been your only partner?" he asked.

"Yeah why what is wrong?"

"Well the babies seem to be farther along then what it would be they are measuring up at 8 weeks that is why Emmett could hear them. What I don't understand is why Quil can't hear them."

"As much as I hate to let this slip it is for Bells. Your hearing is better than ours but the older we get the better it gets why its like that we have yet to figure out. Sam's is the best but Jake's is better than the rest of us we figure because he is the True Alpha."

"That makes sense Vampires are almost the same."

"Dad did you say Babies?" I asked.

"Yes I did you seem to be having.."


End file.
